


Panic at the Mansion!

by SnowManTheMan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Panic Attacks, Protective Siblings, season 2 ep Timephoon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowManTheMan/pseuds/SnowManTheMan
Summary: Louie has a panic attack over the events of the Timephoon.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Panic at the Mansion!

Louie is having a panic attack, he knows this.

Louie is having a panic attack because he almost lost his family.

Louie is having a panic attack and he’s all alone, he was sent to his room and he’s alone.

Until the door opened, he heard it but he doesn’t look up. He can’t, he can’t breathe.

“Lo-” When Dewey opened the door to his bedroom he was ready to be mad at his brother, about what he said to his mom. What he wasn’t ready for was seeing Louie curled into a ball in a corner having a panic attack.

“Huey!” Dewey yelled for his older brother in panic, running to the living room.

“What?” Huey asked not looking at him, being busy cleaning the mess from earlier.

“Huey! Louie is having a panic attack!” 

Huey didn’t say anything and ran to their room, Dewey right behind him. Huey opened the door and quickly ran to his younger brother's side, but not touching him yet.

“Lou, it’s Huey and Dewey can we hug you?” 

“H-Huey?”

“Yes it’s me, can we hug you?”

“P-please” Huey pulled Louie into a hug with Dewey on the other side.

“Lou, I need you to breathe in and hold for eight seconds” Louie did as instructed.

“Good job, now breathe out for five seconds.” 

Louie did this for a few minutes, calming down with both of his brothers beside him. Having calmed down, he started crying. Huey squeezed him harder.

“It’s okay, we’re not mad anymore,” Huey said.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for that to happen, I wasn’t thinking!” Louie was crying even harder after saying that. His brothers not letting him go.

Louie soon fell asleep in the comfort of his brother's arms. Panic attacks always exhausted him.

“It’s been a while since he had one of these,” Dewey said looking at Huey.

“It was bound to happen, you know how he is with changes and with Uncle Donald gone and mom suddenly appearing. I’m surprised he didn’t have one sooner.” Huey said worriedly.

“I hope Uncle Donald comes back soon, he deals with this better than us,” Dewey said looking down at Louie. They stayed there for another few minutes, in silence only listening to the soft snores from Louie.

“Help me getting him in bed.” They both stood and with a little difficulty picked up Louie from the ground, thanking heaven his bed was the bottom bunk. After putting him in bed they turned off the lights and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door. 

In the living room, the rest of the McDuck-Duck family were waiting for them, they had completely forgotten about them.

“Is everything alright?” Della asked anxiously.

“sigh No, Louie had a panic attack” Huey informed his family, knowing Louie wouldn’t.

“Where is he?” Webby asked worried for her honorary green brother.

“Resting, when he wakes up don’t mention this, he hates it when he as one,” Dewey said.

“He’s had more?!” Della couldn’t believe that her third son had more than one panic attack.

“Yes he has then since we were younger, Uncle Donald usually is the one helping him. But he’s not here…”

“What caused it?” Uncle Scrooge asked.

“Sending him to his room after losing his family was wrong, he hates being alone. I’m not saying what he did was right but mom, you made a mistake by doing that.” Huey said looking at his mom.

“I’ll talk to him when he wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end this soooo yeaaaa...
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
